Stay the Night?
by iBayfully
Summary: Kristoff thinks about the beautiful girl he has grown to love over the past few days. As he prepares to leave Arendelle for the day, she surprises him. First Frozen One-shot, contains Kristanna! :) (Wonderful cover image by xxMeMoRiEzxx)


**(A/N: So, after seeing this wonderful movie two times and listening to the soundtrack for many, many hours, I decided to try my hardest and be a contributor to the rapidly growing section of Frozen on this website. I ship Anna and Kristoff - absolutely adorable couple - so I decided to make my first of possibly many Frozen oneshots dedicated to them. Thanks, enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything affiliated with Frozen. Those rights go to Disney. Those lucky bastards.

Although he had warmed up to some people in the shortest time ever, Kristoff still did not consider himself as a smooth guy with people.

After hours of celebration, joy, and ice skating sessions with Sven, the mountain man was exhausted. He slouched on a bench nearby and lousily tried to avoid contact with people as Sven snored loudly nearby.

Being the guy sitting next to a giant sleeping reindeer, he wasn't avoiding attention very well.

Kristoff was thinking about the future and what it held in store for him. He planned on resuming his ice business, now that he was given such a prestigious title from the queen herself. It all seemed to work out great, thanks to an endless supply of carrots for Sven, a good number of people who have noticed his business, and the terrific sleigh Anna had-

_Anna._

All thoughts went to the clumsy, bubbly strawberry blonde who he had gotten to know so well so quickly. The way she skipped as she was full of excitement, the way she smiled at him, the way she had let him kiss her earlier-

A loud snort from his reindeer snapped Kristoff completely out of his thoughts. Sighing, he jumped up and threw a carrot at Sven before petting his neck.

_It's getting pretty late._

Kristoff actually did think about asking Anna if he could stay somewhere for the night, but feeling too intrusive, he set his sites on resuming his business that night, or at least sorting things out.

He'd be back soon, anyway.

It's not like he could get Anna's attention today. Soon after Elsa had effortlessly created the ice rink out in the square, the royals had been escorted in for who knows what.

It didn't seem to have to do with him, so Kristoff ended up not caring.

Packing up the rest of his belongings, he thought about the incredibly beautiful girl who was constantly taking over his thoughts.

Kristoff really did love Anna. Her quirky, ambitious attitude made her so cute sometimes, and whenever she was flustered, Kristoff couldn't help but stare at her quivering brow and confused expression.

When she became awkward, it only got better.

The way that Anna would always stutter and mix up her words made him smile from ear to ear. Really, who couldn't find the scene absolutely adorable?

Kristoff could, that's for sure.

"Ready, buddy?"

Sven snorted and nodded, but he looked a little glum. Kristoff noticed that he himself wore the same look. He scratched the back of his reindeer's ears.

"I know, Sven. But it's okay; we'll be back before we know it! We'll be able to see Anna again, too," he added with a small grin.

Sven returned the facial gesture, and they started to make their way out of Arendelle.

As they reached the gates, Kristoff felt the same doubt he had felt after delivering the sick Anna to the kingdom.

_Will I ever see her again?_ was what he thought as the gates closed on him. He thought the same thing as he slowly stepped out.

Sven turned back and raised an eyebrow at him. The man nodded reassuringly, and they headed out together.

Kristoff glanced up at the mountains, and he began to think about where he would stay.

_There's a good lodge maybe nine miles up,_ he thought to himself. _I can stay there before I begin to-_

"Kristoff!"

A feeling overtook the man; happiness? Relief? Something like that.

He felt this way because he knew that voice too well.

Anna sprinted towards Kristoff, nearly tripping twice as she jumped into his arms.

They stood like that for a while, embracing each other in a tight hug.

Kristoff swore he could hear Sven smirk.

After what felt like ages, he pulled back and looked at Anna's face.

It displayed a mixture of worry, happiness, relief, and anger. When Anna was done smiling at him, it all turned to anger.

"What were you doing?!" she cried. "You weren't thinking of leaving so soon, were you?"

Kristoff raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again today!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well, look how right you were." Her face turned pouty in a split-second. "Please stay the night? Two nights? Maybe three?"

Kristoff was surprised. "I don't want to feel like I'm-"

Anna decided to lean in and kiss the fool. The mountain man's eyelids fluttered before closing slowly. They stood together, enjoying the taste and touch of each other.

Anna pulled back. "-interrupting?" She finished for him, giggling. "I should be the one apologizing for interrupting, like - wait, no. I am not sorry, you were talking complete nonsense and I had to shut you up - well, not like that, but - well - it was a good plan and it-"

"And you're not talking nonsense?" Kristoff asked rhetorically. Anna rolled her eyes again, sheepishly this time, before blushing.

"Does this mean you'll stay the night? Or two? Or three?" she asked hopefully with a small smile.

Kristoff pretended to think of his answer.

"I don't have a choice, do I? he asked, finally.

Anna smirked up at the mountain man - no, _her_ mountain man - and readied to kiss him again. "No, you do not."

Kristoff was completely fine with that.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :D)**


End file.
